JP 2009-289447 A discloses an electronic device that includes a substrate having a through hole and a press-fit terminal press-fitted in the through hole. The electronic device includes multiple press-fit terminals. The substrate has multiple through holes corresponding to the multiple press-fit terminals. The substrate has dummy holes between neighboring through holes and the press-fit terminals are not press-fitted in the dummy holes.